Feelings
by TeamScorpionFr
Summary: One-Shot Waige où Paige et Walter s'avouent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.


L'histoire originale est de BlazeTheWolfie !

Merci à Marie Laure V pour la correction ;)

Bonne Lecture !

Paige soupira et se frotta les tempes. Ce jour paraissait ne jamais vouloir se terminer, et encore plus pour elle, car elle n'avait pas spécialement bien dormi la nuit dernière. En effet, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait trop... À un certain génie : Walter O'Brien. Il était toujours dans son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait tenter de faire le premier pas ou ne rien tenter du tout. Oui, son Quotient Émotionnel s'était beaucoup amélioré, elle le savait, mais l'était-il suffisamment pour accepter ce genre de relation entre eux ?

Walter utilisait des termes plus techniques, estimant que cela rendrait les choses plus claires et efficaces, cependant, il se révéla que non. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir ajouté une variable dans l'équation, il y avait en avait une autre à ajouter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Walter n'avait aucune idée de la bonne chose à faire. Tout cela à cause d'un stupide et illogique amour irréaliste.

Il savait que son Q.E s'était amélioré. Il ne tressaillait ou ne se bloquait plus quand, accidentellement, elle le frôlait.

Comme Paige, il avait réfléchi à beaucoup de scénarios. Il s'en est rendu compte par la lumière du soleil qu'il aperçut à travers les fenêtres de son loft.

Paige s'effondra sur le canapé. Puis, presque immédiatement, et pour des raisons inconnues, elle se redressa et enroula ses doigts autour de ses clés de voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le garage avec une conduite bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse.

Walter entendit la porte s'entrouvrir et grogna car il fut obligé de sortir de son lit. Il descendit les escaliers, étouffant un bâillement. Il s'attendait à trouver Toby comme la nuit dernière où il était venu rechercher son chapeau

Il ne peut cacher son choc de la voir devant lui : la seule femme qu'il ne pouvait éliminer de son esprit pas même avec des algorithmes, des maths et des équations. Rien ne pouvait arrêter cette pensée. Elle, avec ses cheveux couleur miel, la façon dont ses lèvres se courbaient pour former un sourire qui lui rendait les jambes en coton, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient…

Toutes ces choses, dans la première femme qui fut vraiment de l'effet à Walter O'Brien.

"Paige? "

Elle resta bloquée à sa place. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle serait devant lui, elle n'avait même pas pensé à venir ici aussi rapidement.

Je euhhh… Je… C'était une mauvaise idée… Je.. euhh… Partir. C'était ... Une ...Euh ... Mauvaise idée. " souffla Paige, en se tournant et quittant le garage.

Mais Walter, avec les mêmes raisons inexplicables de Paige, couru devant le garage et se plaça devant la voiture de Paige qui se dirigeait vers l'allée.

Paige freina brusquement.

"TU ES FOU OU QUOI ?!" lui hurla Paige. Walter ne répondit pas, son QE n'était pas assez développé, pas encore. Il resta donc silencieux.

"J'AURAIS PU TE TUER !"

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait." répliqua Walter.

"MAIS J'AURAI PU !"

Elle était en colère, mais après quelques secondes sa voix devint plus douce. "Mais j'aurais pu." chuchota-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'il lui fit un câlin assez gênant/bizarre. Elle savait que c'était sa façon pour lui de dire qu'il se souciait d'elle.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent sur le canapé le tout en silence.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue au garage, Paige ?" demanda-t-il

Elle savait que cette question viendrait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y répondre.

"Paige ?"

"Okay … Il y a deux semaines, j'étais en train de regarder la télé quand Ralph est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais bien. Crois-moi, je savais exactement ce que j'allais répondre, c'était ta réponse dont je n'étais pas sûre. J'ai alors demandé à Ralph pourquoi il me posait cette question et il m'a répondu que j'avais dit ton nom quand je dormais. Le truc c'est que, je me souviens de tous mes rêves, chacun d'entre eux. J'ai dit à Ralph que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais par rapport à toi au-delà d'une relation professionnelle. Je ne veux plus faire de nuits blanches à me poser des questions, Walter." soupira-t-elle, "J'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose."

Walter était sans voix. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause d'une montagne de questions par rapport à Paige."Je … Je…" Et voilà, le moment était venu pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments pour Paige, et il ne pouvait même pas sortir un mot. Il se frappa mentalement pour cela. Il était bloqué, mais il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il interrompait à chaque fois dans ses rêves, il pouvait enfin dire à Paige ses sentiments sans parole. Non attend… c'est stupide, Walter O'Brien n'est pas amoureux. Walter O'Brien ne peut pas être amoureux. Ce ne peut pas être réel.  
Oh, mais si ça l'est. "Walter ? "demanda Paige interrompant ces pensées.

C'est alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, Walter fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas planifiée, il n'y avait pas besoin de réflexion. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Paige Dineen et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se montrer combien ils tenaient fortement l'un à l'autre.


End file.
